warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppyfrost
Poppyfrost is a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy ''Twilight :In ''Twilight, she is born to Brackenfur and Sorreltail, during the attack by the badgers. She has three other siblings, named Honeykit, Cinderkit, and Molekit. Cinderpelt died to save the kits when a badger forced its way into the nursery, and she tried to fight it off. ''Sunset :Poppykit is seen as a young kit in the nursery and is described by Brambleclaw as a tiny copy of her mother, Sorreltail. In the Power of Three ''The Sight :Poppypaw nearly dies in this book from an extreme case of greencough. Jaypaw promises her mother, Sorreltail, that he'll do whatever it takes to keep her alive. After finding her on the edge of death, he lies down besides her and walks in her dreams, slowly realizing that Poppypaw is getting close to joining StarClan. Poppypaw is surprised to see Jaypaw in her dream, but describes where they are - not knowing that Jaypaw can see perfectly well in dreams. :As they reach the Moonpool, Poppypaw realizes that she might be joining StarClan and gets scared. Spottedleaf arrives and turns her and Jaypaw back to the living, telling Poppypaw that she will not join StarClan today. When Poppypaw wakes up, she believes that it was all just a dream, and her greencough soon goes and she becomes healthy. Dark River :When she asks Jaypaw if he's seen Hollypaw, she becomes flustered as she remembers that he is blind. Outcast :She appears in the training session between Lionpaw and Ashfur. She is worried that her mentor will fight her like that. Eclipse :She gains her warrior name Poppyfrost with her sister, Honeyfern. :Later, Poppyfrost scratches her eye on a thorn sticking out of the nursery. :During the battle, she goes with Firestar's patrol to the border, and is with Lionpaw when WindClan attacks. Long Shadows :Poppyfrost helps Jayfeather go and look for catmint at the old abandoned twoleg nest; it was she that first started removing the dead plants, in order for the new ones to grow. Sunrise : Poppyfrost's sister, Honeyfern, dies of a snake bite as she protected Briarkit from being bitten. Family '''Father:' :BrackenfurRevealed in Sunset, pg 25: Living (As of Sunrise) Mother: :SorreltailRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Sunrise) Sisters: :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Sunrise) :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased (Suspected StarClan member) Brother: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) Uncles: :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :Thornclaw: Living (As of Sunrise) Aunts: :Brightheart: Living (As of Sunrise) :Cinderpelt: Deceased (Reborn As Cinderheart) Grandmothers: :Frostfur: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :WillowpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) Grandfather: :WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 247: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Grandmother: :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Great-Aunt: :BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Great-Grandmother: :MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Tree References and Citations Category:Twilight characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters